My Love is Vengeance
by Viscera
Summary: He was supposed to be the target, a victim. Now Severus finds himself caught between something he never imagined he could have and death at the hands of the only woman who can bring it to him. *Chapter 5 Up*
1. Slight of hand and twist of fate

I shall only say this once, so please make note of it. J.K. Rowling created everything Harry Potter, not I. The humble plot is mine, as well as the girl. That's about it.

**My Love Is Vengeance: Chapter One: Slight of hand and twist of fate.**

Snape sat alone in his darkened chambers, in a high backed chair of  soft, well worn earth toned leather behind a large cherry wood desk. He crossed his arms in front of him and sunk deeper into the embrace of his throne. Shadows flicked madly against the stone walls, casting his form into the opaque background. A draft hung in the air, not on account of bad weather, rather a familiar characteristic of the dungeon surroundings.

Places like this weren't called dark and dank for nothing.

An expression oiled it's way onto the professor's gaunt face. For most it would be described as a smile, but for him, well, it came off looking somewhat sinister… and pained. What cause this man to flex these almost forgotten muscles were the events prior to now. All the things that led up to this moment, when the reality finally hit him.

Dumbledore had led Severus into his office, blathering on about having to hire a new teacher. One, Snape thought bitterly, for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, no doubt. The younger of the two men sighed heavily, sinking into a chair opposite a rather large desk and pressed his hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes and a small moan escaped his lips. Snape could feel a hell of a headache coming on.

"What ever is wrong Severus?" Albus looked mildly concerned as he sat at his desk, folding his hands across the top and leaning slightly forward. His eyes narrowed in a bemused sort of way as he spoke next. "That's certainly not the way one should be acting upon getting a promotion…"

That job. That God damned job teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts was finally his. Laughter rang in his mind and he had to do a good deal to stop it from being uttered out loud as he saw the other professors scowling at the news. He would no longer be rummaging throughout the desolate passages of the dungeon as if a rat. The thought of him prowling about the corridors and classrooms as a normal teacher scared the hell out of most of them. Where he was had been fine in their eyes, tucked away and out of sight. Most thought it was where he deserved to be. Hogwarts may be the best wizardry school around, but when it came to having his peers treat him like something more than a bottom feeder a lot was left to be desired.

None of it bothered him, much. And what did, no one knew about. It was useless to show even one iota of emotion. It would only be seen as weakness, and Professor Snape couldn't afford to be weak. Not to the staff, and especially not to the students. Yes, he found that things went quite well as long as he kept things as silly as feelings to himself. Snide comments from dull witted people, young and old alike were nothing to be bothered with anyway. Half of them couldn't even comprehend how to brew the most basic of potions.

He had been a Death Eater, aside from Voldemort himself, one of the most feared things around. He had experienced more than any of them, save for Albus, and there really were no qualms in his mind over the qualifications. Still, he could almost already feel the gentle but persistent pang of longing for the Potions lessons he put so much into. Even if the students didn't realize it, he was a good teacher. Harsh, but good nonetheless.

The fact that Dumbledore had found a replacement for him so quickly hadn't bothered him in the least. Teachers were, after all, easy enough to come by. It was that freakishly abnormal woman. So untactful and not in the least bit skilled in the field she had been hired for. Potions was a perfectly prepared filet mignon, and she was the barbecue sauce some philistine poured over it.

Severus groaned loudly, sat up and leaned his elbows on the desk. Could he never be satisfied? Finally, finally he had gotten the job he wanted, and what was he doing but dwelling on the imperfections of his successor. Let her have the blasted job, what did he care? He had his promotion to think about. With a sigh he let his shoulders slouch, head bow. It was a rare time when he didn't know what to do. His hair swept into his eyes, showing the world in only half right pictures tinged with black. He composed himself a moment later, straightening his back and pushing the hair back from his face. Time to fix the lessons.


	2. You give it all but I want more

**My Love is Vengeance: Chapter Two: You give it all but I want more.**

Trinity awoke in what she assumed was the early morning. With there being no windows in her dungeon rooms she could not tell from having the sun greet her through the glass. With a sigh and a groan she stretched off the sleep induced tension that had sunk in her bones. Beneath the covers she curled up once more, seriously considering staying in bed for the rest of the day, but alas, she carried the  problem of not being able to fall asleep again once she had awoken. With a reluctant flourish the new professor climbed out of her bed and set foot onto the unbelievably ice cold floor. In mid yawn she glanced at her clock and saw that it was very early in the morning indeed. Just rounding four o' clock in the AM to be precise. Muttering a few very choice expletives she slid into her bathroom and began to shed the clothes in which she slept. She let the shower run for a long time before stepping into it, making sure the water was almost scalding as it rolled over her flesh.

--

Severus paced back and forth in his rooms. It had been like this for almost an hour now. He couldn't sleep. He pondered just lying in bed but that would really do no good. Instead he opted to get dressed, perhaps even take a stroll before he was to attend the morning staff meeting. Only one more week until the start of the new schooling season. Professor Snape had to admit, if to only to himself, that he was a bit excited, and well, nervous. Quickly he tried to banish such thoughts, nothing good can come of those. He rolled his eyes in reference to himself and his silly train of thought before climbing into the cooling water he had begun to fill the bathtub up with.

--

Trinity emerged from the bathroom amid a billowing cloud of steam and wrapped in an oversized plush towel. She stood before her wardrobe, pulling out the first thing she saw, a set of navy blue robes, and threw them on the bed. She let her towel fall to the floor as she crossed the length of the room, pulling out a set of painfully girly undergarments from a drawer and doubled back to her bed, slipping them on before the robes. Looking in the mirror she quickly ran her hands through her hair and smoothed down the few wrinkles in the fabric she saw.

"It'll have to do for now." She spoke to no one in particular. Looking at her clock again, it revealed that time had not sped by as much as she would've liked to. It now was going on five, and after walking around her chambers and glancing half heartedly at the lessons she had planned for the first week of classes she felt that she would die of boredom if she remained in these horribly drab surroundings for another minute. She exited her room and wandered through the empty corridors, stepping gingerly up the landings and stairs as not to make too much noise. The castle was a bit daunting when no one was around.

--

Professor Snape strolled slowly out of his bathroom, feeling no different that he had when he went in. No amount of water could cleanse how he felt these days. With a slight flick of the wand his hair dried, and body was swathed in robes. Gazing into the mirror he saw a ghost of a man staring back at him. Lank hair to his shoulders, and black eyes. Unfathomable depth, yet any trace of emotion had been scraped away after years of pain. His complexion was pale, too pale too be healthy. Mouth in a scowl and body stiff and rigid. His days had left him broken and no one was quicker to acknowledge that fact than he. But he tried not to wallow in such self pity for it became unproductive, boring. His reflection rolled it's eyes and Snape himself growled. He ran his hands through his hair and turned away from the glass, pausing for a moment as he decided what the days first events were to be. Since he first thought of it a walk had been quite enticing and before much else he had already been at the door and out into the hallways at Hogwarts, heading for the morning air.

--

Trinity stepped onto the dewy grass before the other professor made it outside. She lingered in gentle breezes that the night still had to offer and took in the violent purples and reds the quickening sun stained the clouds. She didn't care to address him when he walked up behind her, only did she sigh a little louder and wrapped her hands about her own body, still absorbed in the daybreak that was slowly unraveling. Snape himself was rather surprised to see her up and about at this time of day. He had grown accustomed to coming out before the sun had risen, taking a small joy in the birth of the morning after a life of such darkness. He regarded her for a moment before turning to leave.

She could feel someone there. A pair of eyes on her back, then the subtle movement of air as if not to disturb you.

"You needn't go on account of me." Trinity spoke to him without turning look. Her body still embracing itself, head tilted to the sky. Her voice was hoarse, tired still, obviously not suited to this hour. She hung her head and reached into her robes, now catching the attention of Snape, who had turned from walking away after she spoke. She procured a small square pack of something he could not quite place, and a book of matches. He raised an eyebrow and inched closer, his curiosity getting the best of his normally aloof demeanor. She bent her head down struck a match and put a cigarette to her lips, inhaling deeply. Severus backed away, scrunching his nose.

"You smoke." It was more a accusation than anything else.

She turned on her heels, robes sweeping around her frames and set her eyes on the intruder firmly. "Yes, I do. Do you have some sort of problem with that?" She took note of his hair, most drastic for a teacher, long and blue black. She didn't really know who he was, but if one hung around here so early what else would one be but an educator?

He stepped around her, looking at the sky as she once had, "Not at all, a rather nasty Muggle sort of habit though, one which any sort of self respecting wizard really wouldn't get into…", his tone was bordering on snide, just enough to get a few digs in to the new meat.

"Ah…" She nodded, looking to the ground and continuing to smoke. "It's going to be like then, is it?" Trinity circled Severus, stepping in front of his rather imposing form, attempting to challenge his eyes.

He simply shrugged. "Your actions really don't concern me, Miss."

She nodded again, thinning her lips down, looking past him. "Right then." She brushed past him, throwing the cigarette down at his feet, sulking away as the sun grew brighter and bolder in the sky. "Nothing like a conversation with a git to start the day off right."

Stifling a small smile Snape felt rather triumphant in the first of his encounters with this new professor. His new job made him even cockier, if that was possible, and finding any inadequacies in someone who now held his former place was a mere perk to the rest of the package. However his reverie was interrupted when he caught the last of her remark, said lightly enough to be to herself but obviously meant for his ears. He swept around, his face nearing a shade of red equal to the sky, eyes blaring, mouth hung open in shock. The sheer thought that someone was capable of speaking to him in that way made his blood boil, let alone someone acting upon it.

She however was walking away, confident that she had left the victor of whatever that was meant to be, and missing out on the look of pure hatred on the most menacing professor at Hogwarts. 


	3. Why don't you fly with me

**My Love is Vengeance: Chapter Three: Why don't you fly with me.**

A soft sigh escaped Trinity's lips as she sunk into one of the chairs in the library, curling her legs beneath her and tucking her head down into her arms.

"What an ass." It was just the sort of thing she needed. It really was. Nothing like getting into it with a professor before the term had even started. She tried to shrug it off of her. She didn't care what people thought of her. Honestly, she didn't. And she wasn't about to take such a stupid thing to heart anyway. It wasn't even that bad of a thing. Her hands found themselves at her temples, slowly rubbing circles. She could feel a migraine just itching to come out. 

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and her head rested back against the soft leather of the chair beneath her. Sleep now came, as quickly as it had left earlier and she drifted deeply into a state of dreamless rest. Forgetting all about Professor Snape and her first over reaction of the day.

--

Snape still was pacing in the morning glow while Trinity dozed off in the sanctuary of the library. He couldn't get past the fact that she had treated him the way she did. To most it wasn't much, even to him it wasn't much. But just the thought that she didn't even know him and proceeded to treat him with such a sense of apathy burned his blood. He did, however, realize that it was the same attitude that he took on. That quieted him down a bit and he began to walk forward, feeling the chilled air caress his face. Time passed and as the dawn drew on his foul mood seemed to lessen, even if it was fractional by measure and by the time he had to retreat to the castle the incident had almost vanished from his mind. He glided down hallway after hallway before coming to his chambers, pausing to open the door and shut it abruptly behind himself.

The room was bright and cheery despite his precautions to ward off the light and it made him wince in recollection of the darker more accommodating dungeons. Yet another reason for him to resent abomination that was Professor Hawthorne.

That being Trinity, of course. She wasn't really an abomination, per se. He actually had been taken aback the first time her saw her. She was, for lack of a better word, odd. Her appearance was enough to make one such as himself look twice. Not in a way that portrayed her as beautiful, but in such a manner that you had to look a second time to make sure you saw her right.

Her hair shone blue in the blackest sense, shorter than his own and much thicker, more lush. It jutted out in unkempt spikes pointing in every direction from the back, no doubt on account of her constantly running her hands through it, save for two longer pieces, falling just below her defined jaw line. One on each side of her face, they, tamer than the rest, stayed tucked back behind her ears most of the time. And her ears, how strange! Pierced not in the lobe like normal, but through the inner hollow with thick silver rings. The thought of that sensation made Severus shiver in wonderment. Her complexion was quite milky pale, almost translucent, with no blush nor blemish. It gave her an ethereal quality and made him swear that she had Elvish blood running through her veins. Her lips roughly rouged in natural pigment, full and set in an expression of discontent almost at all times. Eyes large, shaped like almonds that bore the color of mercury. Quite enchanting at that, though not when smeared with that dreadful black kohl that she seemed to favor so often. Her stature was below his, but not enough to deem her as short. Her body was petite, all in all there. And she dressed, from what he saw in darker royal colors.

Thinking back she most reminded him of something feline almost. Her eyes reflected light back to you in a manner of phosphorescence that, at times was quite unnerving. She had presence, from what he noticed, but not so much so because of the way that she was easily frustrated and her temper was quick to flare. The past conversation confirming that. Looking back he would assume she would fall into the category of attractive to most, at least. He thought she looked interesting, to say nothing else.

He had taken seat in a rather plush chair in his bedroom, staring at the cobble stoned wall while he let his mind wander over the newest addition to the Hogwarts team. He groaned absently and stood, assuming that it would be time for the staff meeting soon. With fluid movements he crossed from his sleeping chambers to his office and to the door, stepping out quietly.


	4. I do not dream

**My Love Is Vengeance: Chapter 4: I Do Not Dream.**

Severus swept through the corridors, his features drawn tight, eyes piercing ahead. His demeanor was most feral but his mind tripped and rolled with an ease over certain events. Lessons to be planned. Having to deal with Potter and the lot in the swiftly approaching weeks. His more personal, more controversial studies to be done. Filtering through like a sieve the less important things gathered, granulated and forgotten until recollection demanded to know of their presence. Hogwarts walls flickered through his arid eyes he didn't have to look to see the door casually marked "Professors' Lounge" swiftly approaching. Laying a long fingered hand on the worn oak he pushed his way into the room, being greeted by a sea of smiling faces and pleasantries. Ignoring his co-workers as if they were beings to small to be seen he slunk into a seat as far away from the rest as possible and prepared to listen to Albus drone on about the same things he did at the beginning of  every year.

"I'm so glad to have each and every one of you here for the start of another year at Hogwarts." Dumbldore began, standing in the center of the room, holding his arms outward to show that he wished to start the meeting. "As I'm sure you all have noticed, there are new faces among us, I'd like to welcome Professor Kinney, the new Muggle Studies teacher as well as Professor Hawthorne, our Potions Professor."

Professor Kinney and Hawthorne stood, smiling and introducing themselves to the staff briefly before Albus continued.

"As I'm sure you've heard that Professor Snape is now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm confident he'll excel in this field as well as he has in Potions." Severus nodded, leaving his face free from expression as some turned to congratulate him.

And so it went on, the plans to be discussed, forbidden areas for students as well as teachers, the new lunch menu. The meeting ended then, and Severus remained in his seat, watching his co-workers filter slowly out of the room, murmuring amongst themselves. He didn't notice someone approaching him from the side until a gentle hand laid on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

Severus' eyes flickered upward to the face he most certainly did not want to see. "Whatever for, Professor? Certainly you didn't throw insults at me for no good reason."

Professor Hawthorne stood, looking down his gaunt face, taking in the appearance of age, subtly, the lines framing his eyes, eyes that held nothing but self loathing and contempt. Inky hair falling just past his shoulders blending softly into his black robes. "I'm just… I'm new at this" She turned round to sit in a nearby chair, pulling her legs up beneath her. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just on edge." She offered him a lopsided smile, hoping he'd see that she was being sincere.

Snape stood abruptly, nostrils flaring "If it's forgiveness or some shoulder to cry on that you're looking for you won't find it here. And frankly I don't give a damn what your problems are. I haven't been here this long to be berated by some wet behind the ears wizard who woke up one morning and fancied herself a Potions professor." Not giving her a chance to answer he turned and stormed out of the room. His footsteps echoing loudly throughout the hallway.


	5. You know I'm not a saint

My Love Is Vengeance: Chapter 5: You know I'm not a saint 

Trinity's eyes flared and she tore from the chair and down the hallway after Snape. "Feeling threatened there, Professor? You were put out pretty quick after I inquired about that job. Seems funny, don't you think?"  She continued to move, closing the distance between them quickly.

He spun around nearly knocking her backward. "Threatened? Little girl, you don't know what you're talking about." His voice remained low, deadly soft.

Silver met black in a rush of fury as their eyes locked. Cocking her head slightly to the side a small grin crept on Trinity's lips. "Temper, Professor." He burned his gaze into her, their surroundings seemed to blur together as his anger rose. Pictures of his long slender fingers wrapping around Professor Hawthorne's neck were swirling through his thoughts and he had to all but draw blood as his fingernails dug into the soft flesh of his palms to refrain from acting on the delicious impulse he was fantasizing about.

"I will not be treated with such disrespect by a novice Potion teacher who thinks she's the end all, be all of this school. You are nothing but a girl with a big mouth and a small mind and I haven't the time or desire to deal with you." Severus smirked as he finished, feeling a little relief, he released the tension in his hands and crossed them over his chest.

Without a word or single twitch of emotion Trinity raised her arm and directed all of her energy into her fist as she let it loose right into the smirking Professor's face. Skin hit skin in a sickening thud and she felt bone crack. Whether it was his nose or her fingers she didn't know, or care for that matter. Snape stumbled backward, catching the hem of his robes beneath his heels. He tripped and fell to the ground, his hands cradling his nose, which was now bleeding down over his lips and chin. His eyes were wide and glittering with amazement. Trinity cursed under her breath and turned away from the bleeding man on the ground. Inhaling deeply through gritted teeth she gingerly touched her knuckles, which were now beginning to swell. She started off to Madame Pomfrey's office, supposing that that would be the wise thing to do. Not once did she look back down the corridor.

--

It had been almost a month since the confrontation between Professor Hawthorne and Professor Snape had taken place. Classes had started and Trinity was just now beginning to get the hang of juggling all of her students and lessons. Aside from meals the two hadn't seen each other, let alone spoken. Once Trinity had accidentally caught the Professor's gaze, one which wasn't friendly in the least as it rang out from two black eyes. As it turned out, she had broken two of her fingers. Madame Pomfrey was just about to ask what had happened to her when Severus had come storming through the infirmary door hands still covering his nose, which also had been broken.

A stern but somewhat amused talking to from Albus had wrapped things up. She assured him that there would be no more fists of fury from her. He had suggested that the two Professors try and steer clear of each other for awhile but Trinity couldn't help wonder if it was the best thing to do. There was just something about Severus that was drawing her to him. It was quite vexing in trying to figure out what it was though. She had curled her hands around the sleeves of her robes as she strode from the Headmaster's office. The gesture was almost juvenile, a child feeling remorse after having done something wrong. Not for their actions as much as for making their keeper cross.

In truth she wasn't regretful over hitting him even half as much as she was for making the attempt to befriend the dour man. Professor McGonagall had chastised her in the first days she had arrived after inquiring about Snape. She was drawn to men who weren't commonly thought of as handsome by the general population and had taken a liking to his demeanor the moment they had first met.

Someone to save, she had thought. Though more often than not she had found out the hard way that not everyone wants to be rescued.

Trinity sighed deeply, she was seated outside the castle on the front steps, breathing in the crisp autumn air that was swirling around her. The scent of burning leaves and over ripe pumpkin was a sure sign that Halloween was approaching quickly. Her hands dug into the lush hunter fabric of her robes for a cigarette. Inhaling harshly she let the smoke burn in her chest, blinking to the twilight. Her arm twinged as a star shot across the sky. Letting the toxins exit her body she closed her eyes and made a wish.

--

A fire burned dull in the hearth, pushing out a small radius of warmth that did not reach the professor across the room. Behind a desk he sat, eyes dull and tired as her read over yet another disappointing scroll of homework from his students. Throwing down the parchment in front of him Severus turned his gaze to the stack of papers that still needed to be graded. He pinched the bridge of his nose and winced. The onset of a headache was apparent, quietly forming behind his eyes. That coupled with the still lingering embarrassment from the scuffle with Professor Hawthorne were proving to make this evening a most dire one indeed. The physical wounds had been healed weeks ago but his ego was the most bruised of all. He couldn't believe the gall of that damned woman, actually raising arms against him. And Dumbledore hadn't fixed things at all. There were no repercussions for her outrageous actions what so ever, save for a mild verbal reprimand. What sort of example is that? Teachers can become violent towards other members of the staff and not have to worry about being disciplined.

Snape stood, paced the room in long, liquid strides still muttering to himself about 'that damn woman'. His head was throbbing now, a rough pulse behind his eyes. Crossing the room he threw open the doors on a large mahogany chest. Rummaging through the contents he produced a small vial filled with a dreamless sleep draught. Snape removed the stopped and let it fall to the floor as he tipped the contents of the bottle into his mouth. He grimaced slightly at the sickly sweet taste as the potion hit his stomach in a wave of warmth. He stuffed the vial into the pocket of his robes and crossed the room again, this time leaving his office for the comfort of his bed chamber.


End file.
